


【毛团】【团兵】P2.0

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	【毛团】【团兵】P2.0

门「砰」的一声被摔上。

 

随后房间里安静得出奇，连彼此的呼吸都清晰可闻。

 

「你满意了吗？」他突然开口，低着头，几乎把脑袋埋进双腿之间。声音几乎没有起伏，也没有表情可以看。

 

米克站在原地一动不动，沉默了片刻，两片嘴眉微微翕动， 最后也只磨出两个字。

 

「抱歉。」

 

男人的腰慢慢穹下去，弓着，两封6着头，手指插进金色的发丝中，紧紧扯着，按着头皮露出痛苦的表情。

 

「埃尔文。」

 

米克喊他的名字，去半跪在沙发上，强行把他楼进怀里，他满是结实肌肉的手臂把埃尔文箍紧， 脸深埋进他的肩头。不言不语，他清楚他心里在想什么。

 

三个人，彼此都是患难之交，谁也离不开谁。一起警校毕业，一起考上刑侦，一起当卧底。

 

他为他挡过子弹的证据还留在肚皮上。每次换衣服都会在不经意间去看它一眼，如果不是埃尔文挨下这一枪，恐旧他已经不在这个世上了。

 

直到做爱的时候才真真切切用手抚摸过它，在光滑的皮肤上一块小小的凸起，他分外爰惜的用舌头去疏，想抚平那些痛楚。埃尔文会耐心看着他去亲吻它。他的神情虔诚如一信徒。

 

「我很害怕，我怕会死。那就再也见不到他了。」埃尔文平静告诉米克。

 

「我也可以为你去死。」

 

他看着埃尔文眼中的惊讶和疑惑，喝了一口瓶里的啤酒，再看了他一眼，重复一次，「我也可以为你去死，埃尔文。」

 

伸手捏住他的下巴，拇指在嘴眉上摩挲。

 

然后两个人慢慢靠近，两张嘴凑在一起触碰了一下。

 

很凉。 

 

埃尔文看见那双带有浅浅鱼尾纹的眼除缓缓阖上，偏过头又亲了一次，呼吸里有酒精的味道，又热又潮，就如他的下身，渐渐燥热。

 

米克伸手脱下他身上的白Tshirt, 一边亲吻他的嘴唇一边抚摸他的手臂，留下埃尔文不知所措地任由他去吻。

 

他的舌头粗隨却不粗暴，一下下舔着他的唇，直到他主动张开嘴让他把舌头探进去，无比湿滑的两张嘴互相吮吸舔咬起来。他的胡子扎到他的下巴，有些痒有些硬，但不难受。

 

这种怪异的感觉虽然陌生可埃尔文却没办法排斥。米克太温柔了。他会细啃着他的唇瓣舌尖扫过牙床，舌尖像蛇信子一样骚刮着他的每一寸敏感的领地。

 

连性物被在手里都浑然不知，埃尔文闭上眼专心沉醉在亲吻当中。米克舌头勾着他的舌头打转，涎水就从两人的嘴角溢出来。落到埃尔文的胸膛，凉凉的，他喘着气低下头，望见米克的宽大的手掌包裏着自己的阴茎，已经粗得不像话，滚烫似乎在冒热气。他的拇指按在湿润的顶端，来回上下套动。顾不上制止，嘴唇又被人衔回去吮吸。

 

米克把他的唇啃得又红又肿，窃喜般勾了勾嘴角离开了那两片性感的肉瓣，顺着脸庞的弧线和棱角细碎地吻开，吸着人的耳垂又咬又舔。手下动作加快了些。听到埃尔文在耳边低沉模糊的呻吟，随着他的动作哼出声音。吻过他的发鬓，往耳朵里吹进一股热气，酥得人身子发颤。

 

他把自己那根粗长的东西掏出来，已经硬得像铁那样了。两根肉柱被自己握在手掌里，他的温度要比埃尔文的高， 然后一起磨蹭着上下撸动。

 

埃尔文露出快要哭的表情。一手拽着沙发边缘，指尖嵌入布里，一手攀着米克的肩头，仰起头喘息。呜咽。

 

从顶端小孔中流出的液体浸食了手指，减少了强烈摩擦带来的疼痛。米克也忘情地昂起头，额前的发丝已经被汗水打湿。

 

攀越了巅峰，神经在一霎那被切断，两人几乎在同一时间闷声低吟。手掌打滑了一次，剩余的液体在抖动中再次涌出来。 

 

他们沉默休息片刻。米克闻着空气中散发的味道，睁开眼望着面前的男人，再低头去看一手的白浊，很真实，并不是梦。

 

然后跟埃尔文一样仰头倒在沙发上。

 

「你猜里维会原谅我们吗？」

 

「我猜他会。」

 

举起沾有彼液的手去握住他的下巴，板过来，侧过脸吻了埃尔文的唇。很轻，感受不到情欲的那种。抬眼，发现他的眼眸发亮，幽幽的蓝色饱含忧郁。

 

「他会的。」

 

 

TBC.


End file.
